


Homecoming

by ArtemisRae



Series: Alphabet Challenge [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separation shouldn't be an entirely new concept to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the alphabet drabbles challenge on my Livejournal, where I'm given a prompt for every letter of the alphabet. This prompt was "quintessential"

* * *

_quintessential:_  
-noun  
1\. the pure and concentrated essence of a substance.  
2\. the most perfect embodiment of something.

* * *

 

She had invited him to go along; this he remembers very clearly. He doesn't remember why he turned down said invitation – _because he wanted to look after Al? Because Granny might need help around the house? Because Risembool was nice and cool and quiet and he didn't really feel like enduring the loud, chattering heat of Rush Valley?_ – but whatever the reason, he was regretting it when he was kissing her goodbye, even before her train had pulled out of the station.

The ensuing week was nothing short of torturous. It seems ridiculous to him – being separated from Winry is technically nothing new to him, but that still doesn't account for the unsettled, restless feeling inside of him, and the way Granny keeps accusing him of moping around the house.

Once she gets home he doesn't think about it anymore; he's really too busy basking in her presence, helping her unpack, distracting her from unpacking, and then helping her undress to really consider the issue –

_Because even though she's the one who left, it feels like he's the one who's come home._

* * *


End file.
